My Sucky Relationship, and a Best Friend
by SoulHorse
Summary: Oneshot. Slight OOC. Please RRFF! Percabeth! Rated T.


**Hi everyone! I'm trying to write a oneshot here. So, yeah! It's my first oneshot, mind you flamers, so please, all flames to Hestia and Hephaestus! I promise, I will update Getting to Know Percabeth. I haven't had the inspiration for The Bet chapters, so I might just continue it later and write different chapters, or make a story out of it. Ok, that's enough of Getting to Know Percabeth news, so on with the show. P.S., it ain't on hiatus. P.P.S., it's an AU and Percy's girlfriend is an OC. **

**Disclaimer: I'm honestly too lazy to make a stupidly funny disclaimer so…**

**Annabeth: Say. It. Or. Else. You're. Dead. **

**Me: Must I? *yawn.**

**Annabeth: *puts knife at my throat. Do it.**

**Me: You do it.**

**Annabeth: I'm warning you. You may be a demigod, but you're not getting off that easy.**

**Me: *insert song. WHY YA GOTTA BE SO RUDE?! **

**Annabeth: Die!**

**Me: Ok ok ok! I don't own anything!**

Percy's POV

Percy sighed. His girlfriend of 5 months, Bridgette Polyboton, had just cancelled yet _another _date with him. She supposedly had cheerleading practice at Kyest High _all week_. Kyest was two freaking hours away from their school, Vertebraete High. Bridgette had cancelled 5 weeks worth of dates. He asked Monday for a restaurant date. She said she was working on a project with her BFF Brooklyn Spitzer for History. Tuesday, Percy had asked to go dancing with her at her fave club, Club de Nile. She had refused, saying she had to stay back for detention. That was really unusual, because if Bridgette had detention, she would skip or flirt her way out to go dancing at Club de Nile. Bridgette would do anything to go there. Wednesday, she supposedly had to do extra credit to get her grades up. Percy was so confused. I mean, Bridgette hated doing extra credit. She was a blonde ditzy**(No offense to blondes! Some of my BFFs are blonde so… yeah. I'd be insulting them) **girl, who didn't care for grades. Thursday and Friday, she had cheerleading practice. Saturday and Sunday, Bridgette said she was out shopping with her friends for more slutty, show off, clothes. Percy was sorta disgusted, since at school, she didn't bother with a bra and let boys look into her shirt **(I feel really disgusted writing this.) **and try to pull off her skirt. Yeah, Percy's girlfriend was a slut. Surprise. By the next week, Percy was so suspicious, he decided to watch her every move.

That week, Percy had asked her to go on a date with him to Restaurant Le Fay, the fanciest restaurant in town. **(I made that up.) **She refused, saying she was staying back in History to do some extra credit work. Percy remembered her saying that the History teacher, Mr. Jyto, was the hottest 20 year old teacher in the school. He had golden hair and evergreen eyes. Percy watched her go into the classroom alone. He heard her giggling and moans. Then, Percy opened the door. No one was there. Percy narrowed his eyes. Then, he heard moans and giggling from the bathroom with five stalls in the classroom. He opened the door quietly and heard the noises coming from the biggest stall. Percy slid into the next door stall, stood on the toilet, and gaped at the sight.

Bridgette and Mr. Alex Jyto, was half naked in the bathroom stall. They were making out on the pink bed under the sheets. Wait, bed? Percy looked at the horrifying sight again. The floor was carpeted and had a king sized bed in the stupid bathroom stall. No wonder both Mr. Jyto and Bridgette excused themselves at the same time during class to use the bathroom. Percy couldn't believe it. His sixteen year old girlfriend was having an affair with his freaking History teacher. After she got out, Percy confronted her about it. Bridgette widened her blue eyes and told him that Mr. Jyto made her and forced her to moan and giggle. She had nothing to do with it. Percy believed her. The next few days, Mr. Jyto and Bridgette still kept going to the restroom together, doing their…thing. Percy knew that. He went to the restroom too, and saw both of them pull half their clothes off and just kiss passionately. Percy complained to Mrs. Hartegan, the principal, that Mr. Jyto was trying to be in a relationship with his girlfriend. Mr. Jyto was fired immediately and replaced with a 80 year old guy named Mr. Cort. Bridgette looked kind of mad that Mr. Jyto was replaced, but Percy felt secure that Bridgette was all his. So then, Percy saw her resort to hooking up with football boys, soccer boys, nerds, teenage teachers, all sorts of boys in the locker rooms. Percy complained about the teenage teacher part. Mrs. Hartegan fired them all. That's why Percy was suspicious. His best friend Annabeth had told him to dump Bridgette, since she was cheating on him 24/7. So Percy had gone to investigate this practice at Kyest High. He would have asked Annabeth to come, but she was busy. So Percy was alone this time, to solve the problem of Bridgette canceling on him last minute.

Two hours later, Percy arrived at Kyest High. There was no one on the field, except for some soccer players. Percy asked for a slutty looking girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. They told him a girl had come with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and dragged one of their players with her. Percy was determined to find out who she had this time. The brown haired, green eyed boy seemed familiar though. Percy walked into the locker room, to see two shirtless boys and a girl with only a bra and panties on. She was making out with the blonde haired boy and touching the abs of the soccer kid, who was kissing her body. Percy sneered, "So, Bridgette, that's where you've been. Sneaking around with Luke? Gee, you could have broken up with me. Hay, wasn't Luke dating Annabeth?" The three turned and widened their eyes at Percy. The soccer kid mumbled, "Um, I'll just be going now. He grabbed his shirt and walked out. Bridgette stammered, "P-P-P-Percy? What are you doing here?" Luke widened his eyes and stammered, "A-A-A-Annabeth? Hi?" Percy whipped around, shocked to see a gorgeous girl with gray eyes and blonde curls. Annabeth slyly smiled and said, "So Luke. Having fun?"

Bridgette and Luke stared at Percy and Annabeth with shock on their faces. Together, the couple burst out, "We can explain! It's not what you think!" They pointed at each other and yelled, "He/She forced me!" They stared at each other again. Then Bridgette said, "Percy, I was here for practice, but no one showed up. Then Luke came, grabbed me, and dragged me to the locker room! Then that kid, Mark, came in on us and joined Luke in torturing me! Percy, babe, you've gotta believe me!" Luke protested, "No way! She dragged me here! I was practicing with the boys when she came and dragged me and Mark here! Come on!" The soccer team came in and the team leader said, "We all saw what happened. Mark was with us and then this slut came onto the field, kissing this dude. Then, she stopped, and kissed all of us. The girl then dragged Mark into the locker rooms! I'm Felix!" Felix, Bridgette, and Luke stared at me and Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy and they nodded. Percy said, "Bridgette, I'm making this clear. You've cheated on me with Mr. Jyto, the football team, the soccer team, the basketball team, the nerds, a whole bunch of people, Mark, and now Luke? Face it, we're over." Bridgette broke into sobs and screaming. Annabeth said, "Ok Luke. I caught you with Bridgette five times now. You've lied. You've cheated. We're over." Luke moaned and then he and Bridgette grabbed their clothes and stomped off. The soccer team left. Then Percy and Annabeth walked off together.

When they reached Percy's car, they stared at each other and said, "Screw it." The two landed in a fierce make out session. Percy opened his car door and they climbed in, kissing. Annabeth moaned as Percy kissed her neck. He gripped her waist as she ran through his hair with her hands. Annabeth smirked, saying, "I guess we're a couple, Seaweed Brain." Percy kissed her gently and said, "I guess we are. Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course."

**Ta da! Yeah, Bridgette's a bad girl isn't she? I couldn't use Rachel cause I just don't use her that way. Sorry! This is a oneshot, just note. If you'd like me to continue, vote on my poll! See ya!**


End file.
